


A non-maj's perspective

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Charlie's watching two men break into a jewellery store when he notices something much more interesting: a lion walking down a New York street.





	

“Mom! Mom! There’s a lion on the street!” Charlie yelled. Janice sighed.

“What did I tell you about making up a load of balony?” she admonished.

“Honest mom! Look!”

Janice continued scrubbing at the dishes, only to freeze when a ferocious roar resonated from outside the apartment. She dropped the plate she was washing and rushed to the window.

“Holy crap there’s a lion on the street!” She stared as a squadron of police officer surrounded it. They were alternating between scratching their heads and pointing their guns at the creature.

“You said a bad word,” Charlie commented.

“Is that a giraffe?” Janice wondered as the head of the animal drew level with the window.

“Swell!” Charlie exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes okay I love this movie and I'm totally addicted and I can't sleep.


End file.
